


【凡柯】🔞 寄一朵玫瑰

by MC_001366



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MC_001366/pseuds/MC_001366
Summary: 陆柯燃身上有股特殊的玫瑰香，每次林凡从身后抱住她的时候都能闻到一阵浓烈的香味，像是那种在田野里生长的玫瑰的清新，又像是在古堡中到处盛开的五月玫瑰，让人一陷进去就一发不可收拾了。
Relationships: 凡柯
Kudos: 26





	【凡柯】🔞 寄一朵玫瑰

\-----

是周五，林凡刚下课就看见自己女朋友在学校门口等她放学。她轻笑一声，飞奔过去就是给陆柯燃一个熊抱：“姐姐今天想我了没～”嗯，是熟悉的玫瑰香。上扬的语气让陆柯燃猝不及防的脸红：“乖，快上车。” 林凡见陆柯燃无视自己的问题，自然是有些不服气：“今晚有你受的”她在心里默默想。

房子是陆柯燃和林凡一起租的，离林凡的学校很近，所以不用担心因为晚上做的太过而早上起不来所以迟到的问题（划掉）房子有两层，第一层客厅和餐厅，第二层是小情侣的卧室和书房。

回到家，林凡换好鞋就往沙发上一摊，瞟了一眼手机，今天是周五啊。“姐姐明天要出去吗～”林凡看了一眼正在准备晚餐的陆柯燃。“不出去啊，明天在家陪你。”陆柯燃笑意盎然的看着林凡，俩人来了个四目相对。

陆柯燃身上的丰满华丽的玫瑰味勾着人，林凡慢慢向厨房里走去，陆柯燃一惊，对于林凡这个不会做饭的小孩来说，进厨房真是不可思议。陆柯燃笑了一声：“怎么了，我在做饭呢，去客厅等着。”林凡那双不老实的手已经攀上了陆柯燃的腰，“姐姐，我不想吃饭了，我想要你。”陆柯燃脸上骤然出现一层红晕：“别闹...”没等她说完，林凡就覆上陆柯燃的嘴唇，落下一个缠绵的吻。“姐姐，我们还没有在这儿试过呢。” 

林凡把陆柯燃抱起放到厨房的桌子上，撩起陆柯燃的衣服，轻轻吻着她粉红的乳尖，另一只手也不停歇，在另一个乳尖上轻轻打转，“嗯……”陆柯燃经不起一点点挑逗，一阵阵娇喘从嘴里传出。

林凡向陆柯燃身下摸去，陆柯燃早已湿润一片，林凡褪去她所有碍事儿的衣物，陆柯燃的一切都赤裸裸的展现在林凡的面前，陆柯燃不敢直视林凡，瞥过头去。林凡的手指已经进入了陆柯燃的小穴，慢慢的做着扩张，过了一会又加了一根手指，模拟着抽插。“嗯.....哈......”林凡抽出被爱液包裹的手指，不知从哪拿出一个跳蛋，塞进陆柯燃已经湿润了的小穴里，“啊！你.....！嗯....停...停下..”林凡把跳蛋的震动调到最大，陆柯燃没说完的话被娇喘打断。

“姐姐，你现在真的好诱人。”陆柯燃根本没时间理会小朋友说的荤话，爱液滴到了桌上，林凡慢慢减轻了跳蛋的震动。“林凡....”陆柯燃一做爱就不太清醒，像是喝醉了一样轻声叫着爱人的名字，“我还想要....” “姐姐，只是你一个人爽可不行啊”说着就抱起了陆柯燃，两人又到沙发上翻云覆雨了。

“姐姐帮我脱裤子好吗？”林凡看着陆柯燃，调情似的说出了这个要求。陆柯燃脱下林凡的裤子，褪去林凡最后一层衣物，舌尖轻轻舔舐着林凡的小穴和阴//蒂。林凡又打开了跳蛋的震动，陆柯燃一颤，“不....不要这个了....” “哦？那我给姐姐换一个吧”林凡拿出被陆柯燃的爱液浸满的跳蛋，放到了一边，拿出了震动棒，一点一点的进入了陆柯燃粉红的小穴，“哈....再进来一点.....”陆柯燃被生理泪水打湿的睫毛扑闪扑闪的望着林凡，啧，这换做谁谁会拒绝。“叫姐姐”林凡狡猾的看着陆柯燃，“喊姐姐我就再进去一点” “呜.....姐..姐姐”陆柯燃羞红了耳尖，居然被一个小朋友玩弄。“嗯...说到做到”林凡一下子就直抵陆柯燃的深处。“啊....！” “喜欢吗？” “嗯…还要更多...” 林凡一边模拟着抽插的动作，一边挑逗着陆柯燃的红缨，陆柯燃感觉自己快要高潮了，“哈.....嗯……！” 一股透明的爱液流到沙发上，林凡看着自己脸红的可爱的姐姐，抱着她上楼洗澡了。

“姐姐，你知不知道，做爱时的你身上的玫瑰香究竟有多好闻。”

\----

次日

“我* 林凡你这小兔崽子…”陆柯燃扶着自己的腰，骂骂咧咧的说了一句。

“姐姐你醒啦～”

“分床一个月！！”

林凡：qwq


End file.
